


Handcuffs

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Canon & Continuations [1]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, BDSM themes, Blow Jobs, Episode continuation, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Continuation of Tuesday 12th's episode... The boys break in the handcuffs
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Canon & Continuations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Once again i had lots of requests for this one on Tumblr, I hope this is okay! And I'm Sorry its a little late x

'Where did you disappear too?' Ben asked as he saw Callum approach him. He had deposited Frankie home about and hour ago and had walked back to the albert in the hope that Callum would find him there later that evening. 

He was now sitting at the corner of the bar, beer in hand as Callum walked down the stairs suspiciously. 

'Had to pop home... Is Frankie still here?' Callum asked looking around for the girl   
'Nah... walked her home... she's currently passed out on the sofa I hope anyway... wasn't sure where you where so came back here' Ben told him pushing bar stall next to him out with his foot gesturing Callum to sit down. 

Callum smirked and took he offered seat. He leant over and picked up Ben's beer taking a gulp of it himself. 

'Oi! Get ya own... you've had enough anyway!' Ben teased snatching the bottle back and drinking from it himself. 

'I've had a few shots... hardly enough' Callum told him ordering himself a beer.   
'Your a lightweight babe, you where probably drunk after 1 shot' Ben teased

'oi!' Callum cried taking a sip of his own beer.  
'What did ya go home for anyway?' Ben asked now curious

Callum smirked he put his beer bottle down and opened his jacket so Ben could see exactly what he had gone home for. 

Ben felt his cheeks heating up, as Callum closed his jacket again and took another gulp of his beer. 

'I was right about the surprise then?' Ben asked feeling pleased with himself  
'Nope not the surprise but as you mentioned this is the new pair and it could be fun to break them in' Callum growled the last bit giving Ben one of his trademarks winks and cocking his eyebrow. 

'Babe why are we still sitting here?' Ben asked pushing his chair away from the bar and jumping down to the floor. He used his hands to tug at Callum's jacket like a child. 

'Am I not allowed to finish my beer?' Callum asked downing the rest of it trying not to laugh as Ben hovered next to him hands tightly around the arm of his jacket. 

He put the bottle down and stood up from the bar , taking Ben By his hand and dragging him out of the bar. 

'Are we not going home?' Ben asked as Callum pushed Ben against the wall in the alley way running along side the albert. 

'Don't think so' Callum told him pulling the handcuffs from the inside of his pocket, he shock them open before taking hold of Ben's wrists. Wrapping the cold metal around his wrists Ben's breathed in as Callum pushed them shut, Trapping them together. 

'On your knees' Callum told him as he let his back hit the brick wall to Ben's side. He used his hands to fumble with the zip of his jeans, before taking his hard cock out of its confines.

'Callum?' Ben asked suddenly very embarrassed. he looked around them and at the entrance of the ally way to make sure they couldn't be seen before he sunk to his knees in front of Callum.  
'Good boy' Callum growled. He ran his hand though Ben's hair moving his head until he was in the correct position. 

He smiled down at the younger man as he pressed his dick to Ben's lips. tracing them with the head before pushing it inside of Ben's hot mouth. He threw his head back against the wall and sighed with relief as he felt Ben's mouth engulf him, all wet and tight and so very hot. 

He gave Ben some control back and let him explore running his lips over the top of Callum's cock, pushing his tongue into the slit before returning his tongue to the whole length. Making delicious moaning sounds each time. 

Callum held his smile back as he watched Ben struggling with the handcuffs, he brought his hands up attempting to touch some of Callum's dick only for Callum to push them back down.   
'Naughty' Callum growled taking hold of Ben's head and forcing his cock further into his mouth causing Ben to gag at the sudden intrusion.

'Not so cocky now are ya' Callum asked raising his eye brow as he looked down at Ben. 

'Although you do look very pretty with my cock in your mouth' Callum told him before thrusting his cock in and out of Ben's mouth, using the younger man for his own pleasure.

Ben's throat constricted around Callum causing the older man to moan out loud again, his fingers playing with Ben's hair as he pulled his head forward. 

Ben breathed through his noise as he felt Callum's rock hard dick press against the back of his throat, his lips firmly stretched around the thick length, his own spit bubbling from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the wet ground. 

Callum watched Ben take his whole cock before using his hands to roughly jerk Ben's head away. Ben swallowed down hard as he gazed up at Callum. His lips sore and red looking debauched.   
'up' Callum smirked watching the smaller man pull himself up from the ground, the wetness seeping though his knees on his trouser leg as he tried to regain his balance, wobbling a little until he fell against the wall. 

'Careful' Callum whispered turning Ben's body around so that he was facing him. 

'Hands above your head, legs apart' Callum told him leaning into the man letting his cock trace over Ben's own hard member. 

Ben moaned as he dragged his arms above his head. Callum made quick work wrapping his hands around Ben;s middle, undoing his trousers and pulling them down just below his arse, he took out Ben's cock his eyes lighting up as it grew in his hands. 

Callum stood in front of Ben, millimeters apart he pushed his fingers into Ben;s mouth before ordering him to suck. 

Ben grinned, finally knowing where Callum was going with this. He sucked Callums fingers into his mouth as if they where his cock as he was desperately hungry. 

Happy with his work, Callum pulled them out and placed them around Ben's cock, using them to play with the head, circling the underside before mimicking Ben;s earlier movements and pressing his thumb nail into the slit casing Ben to jerk forward and pre-cum to leak from it. 

Callum took both of them into his hands pulling his fist up before tightening it and pulling it down, letting them rub against each other. The intense friction of skin on skin caused Ben to whimper. 

'Cal' Ben moaned out loudly Callum stepped impossibly closer and used his other hand to wrap around Ben's mouth, gagging him as he stroked and stroked. Pre-cum spilling freely from them both coating Callum's hands as he gripped their cocks tightly together.

'Fuck... oh god' Callum moaned fastening his rhythm until he exploded. cum dribbling down Ben's cock causing the younger man to follow, his breaths coming out rapidly as he brought his arms down in front of him. 

Callum pulled away his hand pushing his fingers back into Ben's mouth so he could lick them clean before fumbling around in his jacket pocket for the key.

He looked back at Ben nervously   
'No Babe... don't say it!' Ben growled as he looked down at his aching arms   
'Only Joking' Callum laughed pulling out the little key and un doing the cuffs. He pressed them back in his pocket before bring Ben's wrists up to his mouth and pressing kissed to the bruised and broken skin. 

'Okay?' Callum asked pushing Ben back into his trousers before doing the same for himself.  
'Woah babe that was hot!!' Ben replied giving Callum a kiss 

'Not too much?' Callum asked gently  
'I love it... we should do this more often!' Ben told him 'Love it when you take control' Ben whispered

'I love it when you let me' Callum told him taking hold of his hand and pulling him out of the ally way and back towards the Albert

'Where are we going now?' Ben asked 

'Think we both need another drink... before we go for round 2' Callum told him smirking 

'Round 2, I like the sound of that'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & feedback are greatly appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
